Otanjoubi Omedetou, Naruto
by uzumaki julianti- san
Summary: Sang Rokudaime berulang tahun hari ini, hingga Sakura tak tahu apa yang harus ia berikan kepada suaminya saat Naruto pulang kembali, dan tak disangka-sangka, ia memberikan hadiah yang lebih dari sempurna bagi Naruto /Warning : CANON, DLL/ Special for birthday Naruto


_Kembali..._

Kumohon kembalilah...

Kenapa kau tak kembali?

Disaat hari spesialmu itu akan tiba?

Naruto?  
  
Disclaimer : ©Masashi Kishimoto

Pair : Naruto x Sakura

Author : Uzumaki Julianti-san

Warning : CANON dll

Dont like? Dont Read!

Ketika Sang dewi malam memunculkan wujud dirinya, ketika itu juga kegelapan mulai menggerayangi sekitarnya. Ia tahu, angin malam bukanlah pilihan yang terbaik untuknya. Tapi, entahlah. Ajakan Sang alam tak dapat ditolaknya. Untuk melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya ke luar dari mansion mewahnya.

Ia berjalan sendirian. Melangkahkan kakinya dengan perasaan cemas. Mungkin, segelintir orang menatapnya dengan raut kebingungan.

Akankah ia sadar bahwa seorang wanita dengan keadaan sepertinya sangatlah perlu untuk menjaga kesehatan tubuhnya?

Wanita muda itu pun selalu mendapat sebuah sapaan ramah dari para penduduk yang melewati jalannya. Ya, ini mengingat statusnya sebagai seorang istri pemimpin desa.

Haruno Sakura

Seakan sebuah hal menunggu itu takkan membuatnya menyerah terhadap sebuah ketidakpastian, takkan takluk begitu saja oleh rasa pesimis yang terus menggerayanginya. Ia selalu berharap, berharap bahwa Naruto, suaminya akan datang kepadanya.

Jujur, ini terlalu menyakitkan jika ia mengingat Naruto yang telah meninggalkannya selama kurun waktu 1 tahun. Bahkan Sang suami pun tak mengetahui bahwa Sakura telah mengandung anaknya.

Dan ini berawal, ketika Sang pria bersurai pirang itu telah mendapatkan impiannya untuk menjadi seorang Hokage. Dan selalu mendapatkan tugas keluar desa untuk kerjasama antar desa.

Ia akui, ini membuatnya berpikir akan keegoannya. Ia merindukannya, ia ingin menyapanya dan memeluknya. Namun? kenapa ia tak jua datang untuk menemui Sakura?

Mungkin, ini adalah harapan terbesar mengingat besok lusa adalah hari spesial bagi suaminya.

"10 Oktober..." Terus bergumam dalam sebuah ketidakpastian. Menatap Sang dewi malam dengan tatapan sendu. Jemari lentiknya terus menggenggam perut buncitnya. Sakura tersenyum kecil tatkala respon dari perutnya bergerak. Ya, telah 9 bulanlah ia mengandung. Terbebani dan tanpa perlindungan dari suaminya.

Ya, tanpa Naruto.

"Haruskah aku menunggu lebih lama hanya untuk melihat paras suamiku?" ia merutuk seraya menduduki tempat duduk di dekat mansionnya. Menatap Sang dewi malam dengan iris emeraldnya. Mendekam dalam kedilemaan membuatnya tak dapat melupakan suaminya. Untungnya, Sang sahabat selalu membantunya saat ia mengandung. Mengurus kesehatannya, menuruti kemauannya saat ia mengidam. Sungguh, jika tak ada Hinata dan Ino, sahabatnya, entah bagaimana keadaan tubuhnya sekarang.

Hingga ia sadar, angin malam mulai tampak begitu kasar. Ia tak boleh memikirkan terus keegoannya untuk menunggu Naruto disini. Menyapanya dengan sunggingan lembut seraya memeluknya.

Ia harus memikirkan janinnya, buah hatinya. Ia kuat untuk menghadapi angin malam ini, tapi tidak dengan janinnya.

Ya, janinnya adalah yang terpenting untuk ia jaga sekarang ini.

Perlahan, Sang wanita mulai beranjak berdiri. Mulai melangkahkan kakinya pelan menuju mansionnya. Sedikit ia meringis tatkala ada rasa sakit dalam perutnya. Ia menggigit pelan bibir mungilnya menahan sakit. Entah apa yang dialaminya, ia tak tahu. Ia selalu mengobati rasa sakit di perutnya dengan jurus medisnya. Seakan-akan itu hanya menghilangkan rasa sakitnya sementara, ia mencoba bertahan.

Dan berharap, bahwa suaminya akan segera pulang

**OoOoOoOoOo  
**  
_Hari begitu cepat..._

Harapanku ternyata cenderung begitu konyol bagimu...

Hanya ingin melihatmu...

Dan tawamu..

Srek!

"Ini kuenya!" suara melengking itu sedikit membuat detak jantung Sakura berhenti. Menggenggam dadanya sembari mendelik kesal kepada Sang wanita cantik disebelahnya.

Yamanaka Ino.

"Suaramu itu patut disamakan dengan rengekan seekor keledai Ino! bahkan suaramu, kurasa lebih dari itu!" ya, walaupun keadaannya tak cukup baik bagi Sakura. Sifat tetaplah sifat. Watak tetaplah watak. Separah apapun keadaannya sekarang, itu tak menjamin untuk merubah sifat galaknya.

Dan hal tersebut sukses membuat Ino menggembungkan pipinya. Kesal.

"Oh, ayolah Sakura! aku sudah mengorbankan diriku untuk memesan kue tart ini. Kau tak tahu betapa menderitanya aku?!" ya, Sakura hanya dapat menghembuskan nafasnya pelan mendengar ocehan dari sahabatnya itu.

Memang, ia memesan kue ini saat keadaanya tak memungkinkan untuk berdiri. Begitupun hari ini, tubuhnya bak terhujam 100 jarum, menggerogotinya, dan ingin sekali ia terbaring sekarang juga. Perutnya, dari hari kehari semakin sakit. Kantung mata telah tercetak jelas di paras cantiknya.

Tapi, tekadnya untuk melawan rasa sakit terlalu kuat. Rasa penasarannya untuk melihat kue tart itu begitu besar. Sehingga ia paksakan untuk berdiri tegak. Melangkah dengan gontai menuju mansion.

"Hei, penampilanmu semakin kacau Sakura. Apa kau-"

"- aku baik-baik saja Ino-pig."

"Tapi lihat keadaanmu! apakah kau merasakan-"

"- sudah kubilang, aku baik-baik saja!" pekik Sakura, memasang senyum cerianya kepada Ino seraya memasuki gerbang mansionnya.

"Sampai besok Ino." Segera menutupi gerbang mansionnya agar sahabatnya tak terlalu mengkhawatirkannya, ia tersenyum. Melambaikan tangan mungilnya kepada sosok wanita yang berada di hadapannya.

Dan Sakura berharap, Ino tak mengkhawatirkannya.

.

.

Tap.

Tap.

Tap.

Cklek!

Sebuah pintu telah terbuka dengan perlahan. Menampakkan seorang wanita cantik bersurai pink sepinggul dengan pakaian hamilnya. Ah, tak lupa dengan sekotak besar kue di genggaman tangannya.

Set!

Ia mulai menduduki dirinya di sebuah meja kecil. Membuka kotak kue dengan perlahan.

Disana tertulis Uzumaki Naruto.

Sungguh, Sakura tak dapat menahan senyumannya tatkala menatap kue berhiaskan batangan coklat disana. Jari mungilnya hendak meraih sebuah lilin dengan angka '32' serta sebuah pena dengan selembar kertas di dekat lemari yang tak jauh dari tempatnya.

Namun, sebuah hal membuatnya sulit untuk bergerak.

Deg!

"Ugh." Sakura meringis pelan tatkala rasa sakit kembali melanda perutnya. Sebisa mungkin ia meraih pena dengan selembar kertas yang berada disana.

Sulit.

Dan berkat ketekadtannya, ia berhasil meraih sebuah pena dengan selembar kertas seraya menulis serangkaian kata. Walau terlihat berantakan.

"Aaakkhh..."

BRUAKK!

Saking kesakitan yang melanda dirinya mulai mencapai batas, tak sengaja ia melempar meja tersebut keluar halaman belakang yang tak jauh dari dirinya. Begitupun dengan kue tart yang ia beli terjatuh begitu saja.

Dan Sang wanita cantik tersebut dikejutkan oleh suatu hal.

Sebuah cairan tak terlalu kental membasahi paha putihnya. Disertai dengan sedikit noda-noda darah di sekitar pahanya.

Apakah ini...

"Ino..." Ia berujar pelan, berusaha untuk bergerak.

Dan rasa sakitnya, mulai tak tertahankan.

"INOOOOO!"

.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

Wanita bersurai pirang pucat itu tak henti-hentinya gelisah. Melangkahkan kakinya tak tentu arah. Peluh di dahinya telah membanjiri tubuhnya. Sesekali ia menatap sebuah kamar rawat di rumah sakit yang berada di desanya.

Apakah Sakura tak apa-apa?

Sungguh, hatinya kalut. Begitu juga dengan seorang wanita di sampingnya. Ia menangis tatkala melihat keadaan sahabatnya yang terkulai lemas menantikan kelahiran anaknya.

"Ino-chan, apa Sakura-chan akan baik-baik saja?" wanita itu menatap Sang wanita pirang yang tengah dilanda kegelisahan. Menyebut namanya dengan kepala yang masih tertunduk.

Dan sebisa mungkin, Ino, wanita itu menyunggingkan senyum ketenangannya.

"Jangan khawatir Hinata-chan, Sakura kan kuat!" walaupun dalam alur kata yang dikeluarkannya terlihat meyakinkan, tapi tetap saja hatinya merasa gelisah. Pasalnya, ia baru tahu Sakura meneriakinya tatkala salah satu tetangga dekatnya mendengar pekikan kesakitan Sakura. Sungguh, semoga ia belum terlambat sama sekali.

"Ino-chan, bagaimana kita memberitahukannya kepada Naruto-kun? setahuku, Naruto-kun akan pulang besok."

Deg!

Ya, Ino ingat Sang Hokage akan pulang ke kampung halamannya esok hari. Tentu yang pertama dicari pria itu adalah Sakura, isttinya. Dan Naruto pun belum mengetahui perihal kehamilan Sakura.

Tunggu.

Besok?

"Aha!" terbesit rasa sesuatu di pikiran wanita pirang itu tatkala mengingat betapa menyenangkannya menyakiti seseorang.

Dan dia akan memulainya besok.  
**  
00::00:::0000::::00;;0000::**

Tap.

Tap.

Tap.

Pria itu melangkahkan kakinya begitu pelan. Jubah merah dengan motif api hitam dibawahnya, yang melekat pada tubuhnya berkibar seiring Sang angin menerbangkannya. Paras tampannya, kini telah terhiaskan sunggingan lembut di bibirnya. Sungguh, ia terlihat begitu mempesona.

Oh, tak lupa seikat bunga Sakura di genggaman tangan kekarnya. Lagipula, ini bukan musim semi. Jadi, darimana ia dapatkan bunga itu?

Ya, hanya Naruto yang tahu.

"Haru no Sakura, bunga Sakura di musim semi. Kuharap kau menyukainya." Ia mulai meshunshinkan dirinya di depan kediamannya. Meninggalkan keempat Anbu yang menjadi pendampingnya selama misi keluar desa. Menatap mansion mewahnya yang telah ditinggalkannya selama kurang lebih 1 tahun.

Tunggu.

Ada yang aneh.

Tak ada yang menyapanya? bahkan tak ada yang memeluknya serta tersenyum padanya ketika ia pulang?

Ada apa ini?

Jika ia mengingat hari ini, ini adalah hari spesialnya. Mungkin saja istrinya menunggunya. Maka dari itu, ia pulang dengan cepat.

Tapi mengapa tak ada seorangpun disini?

Puk!

"Ah! Sakura-"

"- Waaaa! jangan memelukku baka!" sungguh memalukannya ia, hampir saja ia memeluk Ino yang tengah menepuk pundaknya dari belakang.

"Er, maaf."

"Tak apa. Lagipula, selamat datang di desa Konoha Hokage-sama. Dan bisa kuberitahukan saja intinya padamu?" walau Naruto tak mengetahui apa yang ingin dibicarakan Ino, Sang pria hanya mengangguk saja.

"Begini, Sakura telah menjalankan misi penyembuhan di suatu desa. Kuharap, kau tak heran melihatnya tak ada."

"Ta-tapi-"

"- sampai jumpa!" ya, tanpa babibu lagi. Ino langsung meninggalkan Sang Hokage dengan cepat. Takut jika Sang Hokage bertanya yang bermacam-macam dan membuatnya semakin sulit untuk mengelabui Naruto.

Dan hal itu sukses membawa efek besar bagi Naruto. Seikat bunga Sakura yang ia genggam telah terjatuh lepas ke tanah. Mata saphirenya berubah menjadi sendu. Dengan langkah gontai, ia memasuki mansionnya seraya membuka kenop Sang pintu.

Cklek!

"_"

Pemandangan yang begitu sunyi. Ia mengira, kepulangannya hari ini akan menjadi hari yang ditunggu-tunggu baginya. Memeluk istrinya, meluapkan kerinduannya bersama Sang istri.

Dan merayakan ulang tahunnya dengan penuh kegembiraan.

Ia mulai memasuki sebuah ruang tempat tidur, mulai membaringkan tubuhnya dengan perlahan. Sungguh, ia lelah, dan sangat sakit. Naruto tahu, ini bukanlah kesalahan Sakura. Melainkan inilah kesalahannya yang telah meninggalkan Sakura dengan waktu yang terbilang lama.

Apakah Sakura kesal kepadanya?

Sedikit ia menatap jam dinding yang berada di dekatnya.

22. 56

Ini sudah terbilang larut. Tapi mengapa hatinya tak begitu tenang? mengapa ia tak dapat tidur dengan nyenyak?

Oh, mungkin ia lapar.

Perlahan, Naruto membangunkan dirinya dari sebuah tempat tidur king size yang semula ditidurinya. Melangkah menuju ruang dapur seraya meraih sebuah cup mie ramen instan. Tatkala ia hendak menuju ruang keluarga, ia diherankan oleh sesuatu.

Kemana meja kecil yang selalu dipakainya untuk memakan ramen?

Naruto tak tahu kemana meja kecil itu berada. Setahunya, Sakura tak pernah memakai dan menggunakannya.

Srek.

"Apa... ini?!"

Ya, ketika ia tengah mencarinya, hal di luar akal kelogikaannya menyatu dengan pikirannya. Ia terkejut, sangat. Menatap pemandangan di depannya dengan raut tak percaya.

Meja itu telah rusak. Ya itu benar. Tapi bukan itu yang menjadi pusat perhatiannya.

Melainkan sebuah kue tart yang telah rusak. Dinodai oleh sedikit noda-noda darah. Dan ...

Sebuah surat?!

Seketika ia membuka surat tersebut. Membacanya dengan prasangka-prasangka buruk yang mulai melandanya.

_Otanjoubi omedetou Naruto. Aishiteru.  
_  
Brak!

"SAKURA-CHAAN!" Sontak ia berlari dengan cepat. Meninggalkan ramennya yang sukses tertumpah ke lantai rumahnya. Kini, perasaan kalut telah mendekam dalam dirinya. Pikiran buruknya telah menguasainya.

Apakah Sakura baik-baik saja?!

Jika Sakura baik-baik saja, mengapa ada noda darah di rumahnya?

Dan mengapa Ino berani-beraninya membohonginya?

Sontak langkahnya terhenti tatkala mencapai tujuannya. Rumah sakit. Entah kenapa, pikirannya yang meyakinkan bahwa Sakura berada di dalamnya ini begitu kuat.

Dan ya, itu bukanlah hal yang begitu baik baginya. Kedua wanita yang diketahui sahabat istrinya itu berada di luar sebuah ruangan. Menangis sejadi-jadinya dengan tubuh yang memeluk sama lain.

Oh, itu tidak mungkin.

Ia berlari menuju kedua wanita itu. Ingin menanyakan perihal apa yang membuat mereka menangis.

"Sudahlah Hinata-chan, Sakura sudah tiada."

DEG!

"A-apa?!" kini, jelaslah sudah apa yang ingin ditanyakannya. Ternyata, hal yang ingin ia jauhkan selama ini telah menjadi suatu kenyataan baginya.

Ia jatuh terperosok. Pikirannya masih tak percaya bahwa orang yang begitu dicintainya, sangat berharga baginya...

Hanya dapat menjadi kenangannya.

Apakah ini hadiah ulang tahun untuknya?

Perlahan, ia mulai menghampiri kedua wanita tersebut. Ingin bertanya, mengapa Sakura bisa seperti ini.

"Ino, jelaskan semua-"

PLAAAK!

Tamparan yang diterima Sang Hokage tak cukup keras. Namun, itu sudah membuatnya mengerti apa kesalahannya selama ini.

Ia meninggalkan Sakura, istrinya sendirian.

"Kau bodoh! gara-gara kau, Sakura pergi dari desa dan melampiaskan rasa kerinduannya dengan melakukan misi! tapi apa?! sesampainya ia dirumah, ia mengalami kerusakan pada tubuhnya! ternyata racun musuh yang diserangnya saat ia pergi misi sukses terkenanya! kau bodoh Naruto! bodoh!" pekikan Ino sangat menyakitkan. Terus memaki Sang Hokage yang hanya tertunduk lemas. Mengetahui segala kesalahannya. Dan ternyata, memang benar. Menyesal selalu datang disaat semua itu telah terjadi. Di hari ulang tahunnya, adalah saat ia kehilangan ayah dan ibunya. Dan sekarang? apa istrinya juga harus meninggalkannya?

Sungguh, ini tak adil. Kejam.

"Paling tidak, aku akan melihatnya... untuk yang terakhir kali. Maaf, aku memang bodoh." Ia mulai berdiri. Melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang almarhum istrinya.

_Maaf jika aku tak dapat menggembirakanmu lebih._

Maaf jika aku membuatmu menunggu.

Seandainya waktu dapat kuputar kembali.

Mungkin aku tak akan lagi...

Cklek!

_Meninggalkanmu.  
_  
"OTANJOUBI OMEDETOU!"

"Eh?"

Ya, betapa terkejutnya Naruto tatkala ia membuka pintu itu. Semua teman, rekan serta gurunya berada disana. Meneriakkan dengan suara sorak-sorak gembira.

"OTANJOUBI OMEDETOU ROKUDAIME-SAMA!" ya, teriakan itu terdengar kembali diluar. Sepertinya, penduduk di desa ini yang meneriakkannya.

Tak lupa juga sebuah kembang api yang meramaikan langit ketika gelap gulita.

"Ugh, tinggal 2 jam lagi sebelum 11 Oktober. Kau lambat menyadarinya Hokage-sama." Ino menepuk pundak Naruto pelan. Menyeringai sesekali tersenyum bangga akan keberhasilan aktingnya.

Sementara Naruto?

Terpaku, membeku, diam, syok. Yah, begitulah. Sulit baginya mencerna apa yang terjadi disini.

Dan seketika, ia tersenyum dan mengeluarkan cengirannya seperti biasa.

"Terimakasih semuanya! sungguh, aku tertipu. Akting Ino dan Hinata benar-benar hebat. Dan noda darah yang kalian buat memang membuatku tertipu!"

"Eh? noda darah itu asli milik istrimu tahu!"

"APAA?!" Naruto teriak lagi. Ya, memang itu wajar membuatnya terkejut.

Menyadari waktunya telah tepat. Semua orang yang berada disana meminggirkan dirinya masing-masing. Membuat jalan agar Sang Hokage dapat melihat keadaan sebenarnya.

Akhirnya, sebuah pemandangan yang begitu mengejutkan bagi Sang Hokage. Sang istri, tengah terduduk di sebuah tempat tidur khusus pasien. Tersenyum kecil seraya melambaikan tangan mungilnya kepada Naruto.

"Selamat ulang tahun, suamiku tercinta."

Greb!

Sontak Naruto pun berlari seraya memeluk Sakura erat. Begitu erat dan hangat.

"Sakura-chan, aku merindukanmu."

"Aduh Naruto, sakit."

"Ah, maaf." Ia mulai melepaskan pelukannya dari Sang istri. Menatap emeraldnya seraya mencium keningnya.

"Naruto, maaf aku tak dapat memberikan hadiah yang begitu sempurna bagimu. Tapi mungkin ini, hadiah yang cukup memuaskan bagimu." Sakura meraih sesuatu. Oh, tidak. Salah. Ia menggendong sesuatu dan memberikannya kepada Naruto.

"Bayi?!"

"Ya, kau tahu? setelah 1 minggu kau pergi, aku dikatakan positif mengandung. Dan dia, adalah bayi yang kukandung selama kau pergi." Mata saphirenya tak dapat ia tahan untuk terbelalak. Menatap seorang bayi perempuan bersurai pink dengan mata saphire menggeliat di gendongannya. Ia menangis. Sungguh, Naruto menangis. Memeluk Sang bayi dengan erat dan dengan penuh kasih sayang. Mencium kening Sang anak seraya mengusapnya pelan.

"Maafkan aku meninggalkanmu, Sakura-chan." Naruto bergumam, masih menggenggam bayi kecil cantik yang berada di gendongannya.

Hampir seluruh penonton di sana tersenyum melihat kejadian yang begitu manis ini. Sakura pun ikut tersenyum menatap kelakuan suaminya.

_Dan disaat ulang tahunnya._

Hadiah yang pertama kali yang ia dapat dalam hidupnya.

Lebih dari sempurna.

Dan hadiah yang paling ia tunggu.

Adalah memiliki Sang buah hati.

* * *

**-=The End=-**

* * *

**A/N :** Huaahh! 1 hari membuat fic ini. Nyempet-nyempetin buat fic ini. Dan ternyata, oh ngebut! #plak

Oke, ini kupersembahkan untuk ultah Naruto-kun.. \^o^/

Akhir kata ,

Mind To Review


End file.
